<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tu comptes pour moi (par Marina Ka-Fai) by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584104">Tu comptes pour moi (par Marina Ka-Fai)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb ne savait pas comment qualifier sa relation avec Theon. Il savait juste qu'il lui était indispensable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tu comptes pour moi (par Marina Ka-Fai)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION</p><p>Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !</p><p>Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Angelica R nous a demandé un écrit avec l'idée d'un fluff Robb/Theon.</p><p>Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.</p><p>Petit mot de l'auteur (Marina Ka-Fai) : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Angelica R, passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs, qui demandait un fluff Robb/Theon.</p><p>ATTENTION ! CET ECRIT COMPORTE DES SUJETS SENSIBLES COMME L'HOMOSEXUALITE MASCULINE! SI VOUS ETES MAL A L'AISE FACE A CE GENRE DE SUJET, N'HESITEZ PAS A CHANGER DE FANFICTION !</p><p>Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Tu comptes pour moi</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>- Tu devrais faire une pause. Lui dit Theon. Ca fait des heures que tu es dessus.</p><p>Robb l'ignora. Un bras tendu, l'autre plié, il bandait son arc, ses yeux se plissant, tentant de se focaliser sur la cible. Il arriverait à battre Theon ! Il se l'était promis ! Il ne se voulait pas rival de son meilleur ami, étrangement, c'était une autre raison qui le poussait :</p><p>Il voulait rendre l'insulaire fier de lui.</p><p>C'était ridicule et il le savait. Theon était déjà fier de lui, en tout cas, il aimait penser que c'était le cas.</p><p>C'était vrai que, depuis son arrivée forcée à Winterfell, Robb l'avait de suite mis sur un piédestal. Theon était plus âgé, plus mûr, il était meilleur sportif et il avait fait tant de choses que lui n'avait pas encore eu la chance de faire ! Naviguer ! Chasser ! Theon, c'était un peu le grand frère qu'il n'avait pas.</p><p>Puis c'était devenu bien plus.</p><p>Robb ne savait pas vraiment définir sa relation avec Theon, les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Ca allait au-delà de l'amitié. Cela allait au-delà de la fraternité de cœur. Mais à part cela, il n'arrivait pas à le définir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le sourire chaleureux du jeune homme était pour lui la plus belle des récompenses.</p><p>Il voulut lâcher la corde de l'arc mais celle-ci craqua entre ses doigts, et tendue comme elle l'avait été, en se déchirant, elle entailla la main de Robb en plusieurs endroits. Son cri de surprise et de douleur fit sursauter Theon, qui se précipita à ses côtés. La flèche partit et alla se planter dans le sol, sans blesser personne.</p><p>- Robb ! Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il</p><p>Il vit alors la main droite de Robb parsemée de coupures, plus ou moins grandes et plus ou moins profondes, saignant. Très vite, du monde arriva dans la cour, alerté par la voix de l'héritier Stark, sa mère parmi les premiers.</p><p>- Robb ! Que s'est-il passé ?</p><p>- La corde de l'arc a cédé sous la tension. Un accident bête, Mère.</p><p>- Va dans tes appartements, je vais aller chercher Mestre Luwin.</p><p>- Je veille sur Robb, Lady Stark. Offrit Theon</p><p>La matriarche sembla se détendre un peu.</p><p>- C'est gentil de ta part, merci Theon.</p><p>Le jeune homme se laissa conduire dans sa chambre. Là, Theon le fit s'asseoir avant de remplir un bol avec de l'eau claire. Il prit un linge propre, l'humidifia et s'installa à côté de son ami, prenant sa main avec une douceur que Robb ne lui connaissait pas. Les yeux rivés sur les plaies, il commença à les nettoyer, en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer trop fort, pour ne pas lui causer de douleurs.</p><p>- Ca ne m'a pas l'air profond. Commenta l'aîné. Mais tu ne t'es pas raté !</p><p>- Comme si je l'avais fait exprès.</p><p>Theon eut un rictus tout en continuant à tapoter.</p><p>- Je te fais mal ? Demanda-t-il</p><p>- C'est supportable.</p><p>- Je suis désolé.</p><p>Robb haussa un sourcil.</p><p>- Désolé de quoi ?</p><p>- J'aurais dû remarquer l'usure de la corde.</p><p>- Ce n'est de la faute de personne, Theon. A vrai dire, mieux vaut moi que toi, que Bran, que Rickon, ou que Jon.</p><p>- Tu as oublié Arya.</p><p>- Oui, mieux vaut moi qu'Arya.</p><p>- Et tu m'inclus dans ta liste ? Quel honneur ! Plaisanta le Greyjoy</p><p>- Tu sais très bien que je t'inclus évidemment dedans.</p><p>Robb eut envie d'ajouter un « je t'aime » mais il se demanda comme son ami allait le prendre. Lui-même, il ne savait pas quelle signification lui donner.</p><p>- Tu comptes pour moi.</p><p>Theon sembla le comprendre car après un instant de surprise face à cette mise à nu, il eut un petit sourire affectueux. Il le pressa contre lui.</p><p>- Tu comptes pour moi aussi.</p><p>Mestre Luwin arriva bien trop vite à leur goût.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>FIN</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>